soak up the sun
by speedometer87
Summary: two-thirds of the posse and summer in Balamb: seifer and fujin have a night on the town.


SOAK UP THE SUN  
  
  
  
"So, tell me again," Fujin said in a disgustingly condescending tone, licking the drippy, melted ice cream from her fingers with relish. "Why do you want me to go out with you tonight?"  
  
Seifer, blotting up some of his own ice cream from his shorts, was appropriately condescended. He frowned, looking petulant, and answered with a roll of his eyes. "Because that new bar-and-grill just opened and Raijin already has a date." He started to get up from the dock, dusting the sticky sand from his hands. "Besides, it's a perfect opportunity to wear that skirt Raijin bought you for Christmas last year."  
  
"You mean the one where my ass hangs out?" Fujin chucked the remains of her cone into the ocean, tugging absently on her boardshorts as she stood, as if to make them longer. "I do not like looking like your two-cent whore, thank you." She flipped her hair arrogantly, wiggled the sand from her toes, and smacked him on the back of the head as she walked by.  
  
Fortunately, Seifer didn't notice, busy adjusting his sunglasses and hat -- the latter decorated with the old B-Garden emblem -- as he followed after her. "They're supposed to be some new shops open, ya know." She delighted in his cringe at the last phrase, but he ignored her. "Damn Raijin. Anyway, they looked pretty cool. We could check them out and get you something new?"  
  
Fujin shrugged, pulling a cluster of gil from her back pocket and thumbing through it, counting quietly as she walked. When finished, she asked, "How much gil you got?"  
  
Seifer pulled out his wallet, an ugly black thing that was basically falling apart. She'd have to remember to buy him a new one for his birthday. "Um, lemme see.." He opened it, brushing past various pictures to find his own stash of gil. "I got enough. Wanna go?"  
  
In too good of a mood to do anything else, she nodded.  
  
The shop was small, but larger than some, with a straw awning and grand- opening signs all over it. Fujin had to admit, some of the clothes and things in the window she did like, especially a pair of blue-and-white sandals and one of the many pairs of sunglasses.  
  
Inside, the store looked considerably larger, with colorful surfboards lining the back wall, decorated dressing rooms on either side, and all sorts of clothing racks in between. Seifer guided her down the center walkway, studying the varying racks of girls' clothing, as if it were an approaching army. "So," he said, crossing his arms studiously over his chest, "You want a skirt or dress?"  
  
From then on, it was chaos.  
  
Fujin tried on so many sundresses and skirts she lost count. She would try them on, step out for Seifer's appraisal, only to be given a whole new collection he'd picked out. Some of them were ridiculous: cut-out stomachs and backs, or so short it was significantly worse than anything Raijin would have *considered* giving her.  
  
Seifer acted as her fashion advisor, their favorite choices slung over his arm. Eventually they narrowed it down to two: a strapless, blue-and-white number that matched the sandals in the window (her favorite) and a white skirt-and-top outfit that had red ties going up the side (his favorite). After much consideration -- or, arguing -- they said what the hell and decided to buy both, plus the sandals. Seifer also picked out a bright orange collar-shirt, with some khaki shorts, so they bought that too. In the check-out line Seifer saw a body piercing sign, offered to pay for Fujin to get her nipples pierced, Fujin kicked him and made him pay for her clothes instead, and they left the store to show Raijin and get ready.  
  
  
  
"I look like your two-cent whore, just like I said," Fujin said dryly as she inspected herself in the mirror.  
  
"That's fine with me," Seifer quipped, adjusting his collar as he stood behind her.  
  
Fujin would have kicked him, but she didn't want to scuff her new sandals. "Shut up and tuck in your shirt," she snapped icily, pushing past him to go finish getting ready.  
  
As she passed him, he swatted her ass, looking smug. "Tuck your tits back in your dress, then."  
  
Fujin made a point to turn, yank the top of the dress up viciously, and storm back into her room.  
  
  
  
About a half-an-hour later they were ready to leave, the sun just beginning to set, a steady trickle of people leaving the shore to explore the shops and restaurants of Balamb. As soon as they left the hotel the smell of food and spices found them, mixed with the salt of the seabreeze.  
  
Fujin patiently waited outside, as Seifer locked up everything and came down the stairs. Much to her embarrassment, a group of beach-bum guys swaggered by, cat-calling, and would have probably tried to pick her up if Seifer hadn't come out the double-doors and flipped them off.  
  
"I told you you'd look hot tonight," Seifer said, as he offered his arm to her gallantly.  
  
Fujin accepted it, if only to fend off any more horny boys that might pass them. "I should've brought my shruiken," she said sourly.  
  
The remainder of the walk was uneventful, but long: by the time they reached the grill it was sufficiently dark, save for burning tiki lamps, a bonfire down by the shore, and swinging lanterns that decorated the docks. The grill consisted of a small building, where a few tables and the kitchen were, but the largest part was the spread of outdoor tables decorated with candles and tropical flowers. Seifer chose their table, one that was close to the shore and had a good view of the boardwalk.  
  
Their waiter came shortly after, a small girl with bleach-blonde hair and big hips. Seifer looked appreciative, and Fujin distracted herself from her jealousy by ordering drinks. "Um," she said, staring blankly at the menu. "Do you have any recommendations? For drinks?"  
  
The waitress twirled her pen, shifting her weight irritably. "Anything with tequila," she said shortly.  
  
Luckily Seifer took the matter into his own hands, smoothly ordering for Fujin as well as himself. "Give her a daiquiri with 151, and I'll take.. the house beer, whatever it is."  
  
The waitress nodded, scribbled something down, and moved back toward the building.  
  
Seifer twined his hands together in front of himself, the rich candelight leaping over his face. "Don't drink? Well, damn, Fuj, I'd never thought that.."  
  
Fujin awkwardly looked at her hands, pale and folded in her lap. "I drink wine, and that's about it.."  
  
"Wine is for Garden pricks," Seifer snorted bitterly. "I'll have to show the *classy* drinks."  
  
The waitress interrupted their conversation, sauntering up to the table and placing their drinks before them. Seifer's glass was tall, bright amber swirling inside, the foam nearly flowing over the top; Fujin's was more decorative, but just as tall, a thick pink concoction with a bright umbrella sticking out the top.  
  
The waitress cleared her throat, her mouth twisting rudely as she waited for them to place their order. They'd forgotten to check out the menu, save for drinks, so both of them scrambled to find something. "Flounder," Seifer said at last, closing the menu gracefully and handing it to her. "Blue cheese on my salad, thanks. Watcha' want, Fuj?"  
  
"Crab, same thing for my salad," she answered, folding up her menu and offering it to the waitress. "Thank you."  
  
The waitress nodded, tossed her hair, and waddled back to the kitchen.  
  
Seifer and Fujin continued to chatter, about all sorts of random things, until mid-sentence Seifer froze, his face faltering then frowning, his eyes narrowing almost imperceptibly. Fujin arched an eyebrow, tilting her head over her shoulder, to see what he was looking at. "What's the matter, Seifer? Who is it?"  
  
He ducked his head, gesturing for her to do the same. "Hide your face. I don't want them to see us."  
  
"Who?" Fujin asked warily, although she obeyed him. "Who is it?"  
  
"Selphie," Seifer said slowly, "And chicken-wuss. Probably picking up food for their prettyboy leader and his girlfriend."  
  
Fujin frowned, sparing a glance over her shoulder. "You sure? I don't see 'em.."  
  
Seifer lowered his eyebrows, scowling. "I know that stupid haircut anywhere," he said, but didn't specify which one of them he was talking about. Probably both, she assumed.  
  
This time Fujin saw them, leaned on the counter, probably ordering. Selphie must have saw her, because she suddenly beamed, tapped Zell, and gestured wildly in their general direction. Seifer saw it too, slamming his fist on the table and snarling. "Shit, they saw us.."  
  
Selphie dragged an unhappy Zell to their table, prancing toward them and waving. "Seifer! Fujin! Long time no see!"  
  
Seifer's frown deepened. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Selphie opened her mouth to speak, but Zell beat her to it. "Interrupting a date with your one-eyed ho, Seifer?"  
  
It stung, but Fujin refused to show it; Seifer probably would have killed Zell then, if she hadn't coughed quietly to disrupt him. Instead, he sneered. "Isn't it about time for you to be blowing the Head Boyscout, chicken-wuss?"  
  
Zell snarled, lunging forward, but Selphie stopped him short with her elbow. "Shut up, Zell. We just saw ya'll eatin' here, so we thought we'd stop by and say hi and see how you're doing!"  
  
"We're fucking peachy," Seifer growled, "So you can go now."  
  
Selphie frowned, hurt. "Don't be so grumpy!" She clucked disapprovingly, then continued. "We miss you at Garden! You should come visit!"  
  
"Why?" Seifer asked bitterly. "So you can rub some salt in the wound?" Luckily, the waitress returned with their order, shoving Selphie and Zell aside without a word of apology. She said nothing, placing their salads on the table, then returning to the kitchen with a wiggle of her wide hips. Seifer took this as an opportunity, unwrapping his silverware and sneering up at Zell and Selphie. "We're fine where we are, thank you, so if you'd just leave us alone we'll eat our fucking salads and be happy, if you don't *mind*?"  
  
Selphie's frown grew -- although Zell seemed to brighten at the notion of leaving -- and she reluctantly submitted, wringing her hands sheepishly. "Fine then," she said, but it lacked contempt. "Have fun, okay? See ya!"  
  
Selphie skipped off, Zell following behind, although he flipped them off before leaving. Seifer calmly began to eat his salad, while Fujin watched him, anxiety written all over her face.  
  
"What the hell are you waiting for?" Seifer snapped abruptly, staring up at her from beneath his knitted eyebrows. "Something wrong with it?"  
  
"No," Fujin answered quietly, shyly beginning to unwrap her silverware and eat. "Sorry."  
  
Seifer only grunted, continuing with his meal.  
  
They ate in silence, even when the main courses came, the quiet so awkward it almost became unbearable. Fujin thought Seifer would snap at any moment, but gradually he began to calm, the hard lines fading from his face. By the time they finished, he was almost normal, but she could see the brooding thoughtfulness in his eyes.  
  
The bill came, Seifer paid-- Fujin didn't argue, for fear of his censure-- and he took her hand, leading her from the grill and toward the many docks, lit by the dim laterns. She paused to remove her sandals, holding them carefully in her free hand, the salty wood of the dock strangely soft, pleasant.  
  
Seifer finally spoke, his voice low and quiet. "I can't believe what Zell called you. It's not true, you know that, right?"  
  
Fujin laughed, but it was dry, humorless. "It was," she said, indicating her single eye. "He was right."  
  
Seifer turned to her, frowning. "That's not funny," he told her sharply. "I wanted to strangle him, stupid bastard. I know he pissed you off."  
  
"It's okay, really." Fujin gently squeezed his hand, her smile small. "I've heard worse."  
  
Seifer nodded wordlessly, lapsing into silence. Fujin concentrated on her feet, the soft hiss of the ocean, the creak of the lanterns as they swung in the wind. It failed to make her less nervous, but at least it distracted her.  
  
They reached the end of the dock, leaning up against the smooth wooden rail, looking out over the dark sea. For a while they just listened, but then Seifer turned, his eyes intense, licked with flames. "Do you ever miss it? I mean.. Garden?"  
  
Fujin turned away, sighing. "Sometimes," she admitted cautiously. "It was home, you know, for a long time.." Her words dwindled off as she grew guilty.  
  
Seifer sighed too, dropping her hand and splaying his own across the railing. "I know. But I can't go back." He paused, inhaling a huge amount of air, then exhaling loudly, as if defeated. "You understand, don't you? Why I can't go back?"  
  
She nodded in understanding, cupping her chin in her hands thoughtfully.  
  
"It's not fair to you and Raijin, I know.. but I can't go back. It's too much like begging, and I can't do that yet, you understand? They haven't forgiven me... well, maybe Selphie has, but she's too obnoxious not to.." He covered his face, masking the visible vulnerability, but it still lingered in his voice. "I don't think they ever will. Too much shit happened before, it's not like they *miss* me.."  
  
Reflexively Fujin pulled his hands from his face, staring straight into his eyes, her strength flaring as his faltered. "They'll forgive you. It just takes time. And don't worry about me and Raijin-- we'll be okay, and we'll stay with you until you tell us to go. Posse, remember? You're still *our* Seifer."  
  
He nodded, bowing his head to her, holding both her hands in his. For a time they stayed like that, the moment growing into something fragile-- something perfect and warm, something inevitably right-- before Seifer broke the silence, softly tugging Fujin toward the hotel. "Wanna go back now? Raij probably isn't back.. we can have the suite to ourselves for a while."  
  
Fujin smiled, pulling away to pick up her sandals-- then, she paused, as if something occured to her. Her smile melded into a grin, and then she was running down the dock, ignoring the fact that her dress rode up and she might get splinters in her feet. "Race ya!"  
  
Seifer shook his head, grinned, and then charged after her.  
  
  
  
They reached the hotel not long after, both of them hunched over and panting, Fujin's hair ridiculously messy and Seifer's shirt now carelessly untucked. The latter reached the entrance first, and would have plowed through the door, if he hadn't skidded and stuck out his hands. Fujin arrived shortly after, shoving into him good-naturedly.  
  
"Beat you," Seifer said, his smirk gleaming smugly, even in the darkness. "And, since I paid for your clothes, dinner, and *then* won the race.. I think you owe me something."  
  
Fujin placed her hand on her hip, blowing with mock irritation up at her bangs. "What do you want *now*?"  
  
"Now?" Seifer moved closer, until their noses nearly touched, brushing away the hand occupying her hip and replacing it with his own. "I think I'd like a kiss."  
  
Fujin rolled her eyes. "You're the man-- *you're* supposed to make the first move."  
  
Without another word he kissed her, quick and almost shy, leaving the pleasantly bitter taste of beer in her mouth. It was so fast it could have been deemed innocent, especially when he pulled away and ducked his head, as close to sheepish as Seifer Almasy ever got.  
  
Smiling, he pushed through the door, winking quickly at her over his shoulder. "I'll see you upstairs."  
  
"Of course you will," she said, "You wonderful bastard."  
  
She sighed, looked up at the sky, and followed after him.  
  
  
  
(yeah yeah.. fujin seems pretty OOC in this fic, no? but the way i see it.. we don't know a lot about her, or how she acts around Seifer and Raijin.. and, well, this might be what she's like. it was very fun to write, anyways.) 


End file.
